


December 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Doctor Who (1963), Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, Children, Multi, Physical Disability, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of Fic Bits</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 2009 FicBits

Jason fired three bullets. It felt good, though, to finally have the ending he needed. He'd been killed by this sick fucker, and now he had turned the tables, a fitting end, despite Bruce's ways.

Jason had come back from the dead though. Lots of capes and tights did it. He stared at the body, thinking about burning it up, but they said Green Arrow blew up to atoms and still came back.

White cold fear and loathing ran through him, as the sinking despair of the possibilities chased themselves around in his head, leaving him bereft of his satisfaction.

* * *

After Gotham, there should have been plans in effect around the United States.

Trust the government to blow off that kind of forward thinking, the mercenary thought sourly to himself.

In the aftermath of all Luthor's plans, Slade Wilson had rebuilt himself into something very feared, yet even he could not overcome the odds of an earthquake toppling half of New York City and trapping so many in the burroughs.

Luck was shining on him as he came across the person he wanted to find in the mess.

"Hello, Grayson," he said in chilling tones to the barely conscious hero.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade brushed a thumb over Dick's swollen lips, smiling when it made the younger man twist and lick at the digit. So lucky for him the day New York fell down that he had been in the city, Slade had long since decided. He had the prize he'd wanted for years now, ever since that stupid contract for the H.I.V.E. 

It would be interesting to see what happened when the memory loss cleared up, but for now.... Slade just pressed in close, savoring Dick's unthinking reactions to him. Between the sex, and retraining Dick's skills, Slade was very nicely occupied.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade knew when the memories started coming back. They were laying there, Dick draped over him, when the younger man's muscles all tightened at once. He stroked a line down the back, and felt Dick shift with an intent to spring away.

Slade didn't much care for the idea, rolling them so his heavier bulk pinned the acrobatic young man down.

"Now now, after how good I've been to you?" he purred, watching the panic and fright grow in those blue eyes.

"Slade, please..."

"I will," Slade promised him darkly, his kiss stealing away the next protest from his captive.

* * *

One was quiet, preferring her plants to human company. The other was vivacious, a real hit with the boys. They of course, got paired off as freshmen in the dorms.

Pamela ignored Harleen's attempts to socialize her, but she did pay more attention to her roomie than she thought she would have.

That's why she noticed the bruises Jack left or Jack had gone too far. Harleen was too smart for it, an ace in her psychology classes, so it disturbed Pammy that she couldn't see the hole she was in.

Pammy would just have to fix it for her.

* * *

Bruce was the one to pace, to worry, to be uncontrolled in the anticipation of the moment. Clark just sat still and quiet, contemplating the peace in his soul.

"Thomas Jonathan Wayne-Kent?" Clark threw out, getting a grunt from his lover. It was better than an argument over the order of the name. Clark had to smile, though. No matter the strangeness of this miracle, he knew the pair of them would be good parents.

After all, they both had amazing men to live up to in that department. Let Bruce fret now, but it would come naturally in time.

* * *

Connor knew about Jade before Kyle even made it back to Earth. He had made certain to talk to every contact he had in the League and out of it so that he would know when Kyle showed back up.

Hal Jordan proved useful there, and within the same day Kyle took off to his retreat to recover, Connor was there.

Kyle opened the door, jaw tight from fear of a pitying hero, but Connor just opened his arms, eyes gentle and understanding.

Kyle fell into those arms, and knew he would not come back out of them anytime soon.

* * *

Not a single male perpetrator had been out, but Poison Ivy and Harley had made up for that, aided and abetted by the fact Catwoman had been up to something. 

That something had intersected sharply at Robinson Park just as Black Canary was unwisely using her Canary Cry on a walking fungoid created by the dangerous mistress of plants.

Now, hearing the noises of protest from both Catwoman and Black Canary intermingled with the sounds of what they were most definitely doing anyway, Babs decided that sex pollen was highly overrated. She was still going to give Dinah hell tonight.

* * *

Dick's eyes were shadowed as he looked across to Dinah on the other side. She had her chin up, but her eyes betrayed her too. They were puffy, and the wet there was not from the rain alone.

Barbara deserved his full control now. He shifted his hands a little on the handle, and took a breath.

He wondered if she had shared the rain with Dinah before.

It was better if this was the first time for them, as it would be the last. Dick let the handle slide away as the six heroes laid the casket to rest.

* * *

The Lylmik known as Ganthet moved unseen by the world at large, ghosting, until he found the one he needed. Kyle Rayner was a lost member of the Remillard family, already showing signs of being an operant in three of the metaphysical powers.

He was just what was needed to join the growing host of operants chosen to protect the races of the galaxy from the rogue operants like Denis. Strong, bold men and women of various worlds that could handle their metaphysical beings with a code of ethics.

"Kyle Rayner, come with me," Ganthet said, applying only a hint of coercion, pleased when Kyle threw it off with natural resistance. Yes, this would work quite well.

* * *

"Now don't be so hasty..."

"Are you, or are you not the Gallifreyan known as the Doctor?" the beautiful woman asked, eyes and hands glowing with energies that promised to send him into a new regeneration. Sadly, he hadn't even gotten the full use of this one yet.

"If I say yes, you'll blast me. If I say no, you'll disbelieve me and blast anyway," the man told her, twitching at his jacket, letting the smell of the celery soothe his nerves. "Why don't you just tell me why you want to blast the Doctor, because I think that might go more pleasantly, hm?"

"Doctor!" came Tegan's frantic call, and the energy glowed more brightly on the woman's hands.

"Right, Companions...always the wrong moment!" he quipped before dodging swiftly down the corridor away from the angered Tamaranean.

If he had to place bets, he would lay odds that the Master had already been here to New Tamaran and incited the natives. Pretty as they were, the Doctor couldn't let them keep thinking ill of him, not if the Master had a plan afoot.

* * *

Jason took Barbara's hand across the table in the little bistro, using it to orient himself as his eyesight was still not quite fully back. They had an easy silence, so far, with what conversation they had shared tripping over the past and the time since.

He wanted to ask about the chair. She knew he did. It was there in the air, and yet...it stayed silent. Jason was smart enough to know this was why Commissioner Gordon's kid quit hanging out in the precinct between semesters.

He could still see her, the lively redhead who was always willing to butt in and argue with the best of them. She'd been active, fit in ways that left some of the rookies with their tongues hanging out, and Jason still remembered laughing with her about how she must be training to tackle Everest. Her laughter back at him, and the teasing 'you never know' seemed like a mockery to him now.

"Hey, lover boy," Barbara said, squeezing his hand, and smiling as his attention refocused on her. "It's okay. I can talk about it."

"It's part of you, but I wasn't around to see it happen." He didn't let the bitterness of being left at the altar, so to speak, intrude. She'd had reason.

"Not like you see much right now anyway," she said, brazenly, drawing out his disability, and he started to defend himself, until he got the point.

"You always had a way with words, Barbara."

"Two of a kind, Jason. Two of a kind."

* * *

"You are such a big baby."

"I am not! You're getting that thing too close!"

"I have to; now be still or you're not going to get them wet!"

"If they wouldn't keep changing the formula of what I like to use..."

"If you'd stock up..."

"OW! That stings!"

"I told you you were a big baby, right?"

Barbara blinked her eyes fiercely as Dinah crawled off her lap, putting the offending dropper away.

"I'm buying the gel stuff next time, so I can do it myself," Barbara pouted.

"Try not staring at the monitor until your eyelids fuse to your eyeballs. That might work a lot better, since you're a big baby."

Dinah didn't even try to duck the thrown plushie, only checking to see, and then smiling, because it was Batgirl.


End file.
